HTSAW
by AidenHale13
Summary: wding day


"Hello?" Erik asked as he answered his cell—the number unknown.

"Erik," came a distantly familiar female's voice, "it's Raven."

Raven? Why would Raven being calling after all these years? How did she even still have his number?

"You still have my number?" Erik questioned, sitting up slightly in bed.

There was silence for a moment and then Raven spoke again, her voice soft and caring. "Of course I still have your number." She knew she would need it again one day.

That's a long time to keep someone's number after they broke -up with that persons brother (well, Charles technically broke-up with him), Erik thought as he sat all the way up. He did some quick math in his head—Charles and he starting dating when they were 20 and 22— Charles walked out of his life and left with a piece of Erik's soul when they were 25 and 27—and that was five years ago.

Wow, long time to keep your brother's ex-boyfriend's number. What the hell did Raven want?

"It's Charles," she said suddenly, bringing Erik out of his thoughts. But it was the way she said it that got his attention.

His heart sank. No—no, this couldn't be happening. It suddenly hit Erik. Of course—there'd only be one reason why Raven would be calling about Charles after all these years— _it can't be_. Erik swallowed back the lump in his throat and resisted the urge to scream or cry or whatever his body was telling him to do.

"He's-" Raven said then paused, probably for dramatic effect, but whatever it was for it was starting to piss Erik off. "What Raven? What is it?" He bit out, twisting his hand in his bed sheets. This was not how he wanted to start his day.

"He's getting _married_!" Raven cried out.

Erik's face fell. _Oh_ , he thought as her words sunk in, that's worse than him being dead.

"And you're telling me this why?" Erik asked bitterly into his phone. To tease him? Taught him? Stir up all the memories and _pain_ from five years ago (that Erik THOUGHT he could get rid of), when Charles walked out his front door and out of his life forever?

"He's getting married Erik," Raven said again, "to a _woman_!" she hissed.

Okay, now THAT was worse than death. Erik brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed. "What?" He asked into his cell, just to be sure he heard her correctly.

"He is marring a woman!" Raven repeated again, urgency still in her voice.

Erik's hand flopped back down on his mattress. He looked straight ahead. "Charles is gay," he said dryly.

"I know!"

"Like, gay-gay," Erik clarified.

"I KNOW!"

Erik sighed.

"Now you see why I'm calling you?" Raven asked, twisting her own hand in her skirt.

"Who," Erik asked through gritted teeth, "is she?"

"Her names _Moira_ ," Raven said like it was poison and Erik remembered just why he loved Raven so much.

Moira, huh? She just sounded like a cunt, Erik thought. He instantly hated her.

"She's terrible Erik," Raven went on, and he could actually HEAR her shaking her head in disgust over the phone. "She's horrible to him and treats him like a child—always belittling him and telling him he's not good enough." She paused. "She's only marring him for his money," she added cynically.

Oh, now he REALLY hated her. "And _why_ is Charles agreeing to this?" He asked, bringing his arm up to rest his elbow on his leg while he palmed his forehead. It was too early for this shit. He looked over to his clock—oh; it was 10:30am.

Still...

Raven sighed with a shrug. "Because he's stupid? Because he thinks he'll never be happy ('again' is what she forgot to add), because he still hasn't gotten over you (Erik's heart jumped), and probably never will." She paused for a moment, looking down. "Because of _mom_ ," she spat out just as poisonously as before.

Ah Sharon—Erik had almost forgotten about her.

Almost.

"And how _is_ Sharon?" Erik asked mockingly, venom in his own voice at just her name.

Raven snorted. "Still as cold and heartless as the day she was born."

"Although I take it she approves of the wedding?" Erik asked. Sharon was NOT a big fan of Erik—or of Charles' and his relationship. At all.

"Of course," Raven said with another snort. "She _loves_ Moira. Says Charles _finally_ came to his senses and realized he wasn't gay."

"But he IS gay."

"And now you see why I need your help." There was a pause. "He still loves you Erik."

"Stop…" Erik said as he covered his face with his hand. He couldn't hear this right now—not after all these years—not after finally getting over Charles— and after the fact that it was Charles who was the one that ended it and broke Erik's heart into a million pieces and left him to drown in a pool of his own self-wallowing.

He did NOT need this.

"He still loves you Erik," she said again softly, "and I know you still love him."

"And just HOW do you know that?" Erik asked angrily. She doesn't know shit —she doesn't know anything.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" She asked causally.

Erik furrowed his brows. "No." But what did that have to do with anything? Erik wasn't interested in anyone right now. Big deal.

"And have you had a serious relationship in the past five years?"

Frowning, Erik looked down at his sheets. "I've…seen people," he said gently. Yeah, he's seen people come and go from his bed.

"I'm not talking about one-night-stands Erik," Raven said with a hint of annoyance; just a hint. "I'm talking about a relationship with someone that lasted longer than two weeks."

"I…" he started and then sighed. "No."

"See?" Raven said smugly, and Erik did not care for her smugness at all.

So big deal, so Erik hasn't dated anyone serious since Charles. Didn't mean he was still in love with the man. Wasn't his fault that every guy he met eyes weren't blue enough or hair wasn't long or brown enough, or wasn't the right height. Erik was a picky man—he had certain standards—but it certainly did not mean he was still hung up on Charles Xavier.

"Raven, I don't see where you're going with this," he said tiredly. "I haven't even seen Charles in over five years."

"Well," Raven said softly, "if it helps, he still dresses the same," she said with a hint of humor.

No, Erik thought broken heartedly, it doesn't.

"He's not happy Erik," she said, and he could hear the heart-break in her voice. "He's only marring her because he can't find anyone as good as you and because he thinks it would be best for everyone—for mom especially. He's settling Erik, and I can't let him do that." She took in a deep breath, probably to stop herself before she started to cry. "He needs you Erik—I was wrong—I thought you two weren't right for each other. You two were such polar opposites— that's why you fought all the time. But he needs you Erik— you two were meant to be together—he needs his south back."

"Why am I south?" Erik asked dryly.

"Because that's what direction you're headed for when you die… Look Erik, this doesn't matter right now—what matters is that Charles needs your help."

Bringing his knees up, Erik leaned over and rested his arms on them, hand still holding his cell to his ear. "And what do you want me to do about it?" He asked…but knew he probably shouldn't have. It was too late to take that back—wasn't it?

"Stop the wedding of course." Oh, of course—what else would she have him do?

Erik sighed again. He brought his other hand up and rubbed the heel of it in his eye. Was this really happening? "Raven," he said slowly, bringing his hand back down to rest on the bed, "if you think I'm going to burst in through the church doors the second the minister says: _and if anyone has_ _any objections speak now or forever hold their peace_ -"

"I don't think they really say that…"

"-you are utterly insane. I am not doing that." Although it might be worth it just to see the look on Sharon's face and watch as she clutches her heart in horror as her son's gay ex-lover burst through the doors and stops the wedding.

Talk about classic Erik.

"I'm not asking you to literally STOP the wedding," Raven sighed. Fuck, this wasn't some stupid B movie. "I'm just asking you to go talk to him, BEFORE the wedding—see if you can talk some sense into my stupid brother."

"When," Erik sighed and ran a tired hand down his face, "is the wedding?"

"Next week."

" _Fuck_ Raven!"

"I'm sorry! This was kind of a spur of the moment thing! I called you as soon as I found out," she said.

"Is there a reason why they're getting married so bloody fast?" Erik gritted out. He still hated thinking about the fact that Charles was fucking getting married in the first place.

And to a WOMAN.

Another sigh came from Raven's end. "It's _Moira's_ idea," she said hatefully again. "SHE just wanted to go run off to Vegas and do it—not invite anyone— but Charles actually put his foot down on that one so now they're somehow throwing a wedding together in less than a week." She paused. "I get to be a bridesmaid," she added dryly. This ALMOST made Erik laugh.

He rubbed his eye again, determined to get to his brain. "Alright," he said starkly, "just…give me a couple of days." This was a lot to throw at him at once—he wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing his ex-lover after five long Charles-less years.

"We don't have a couple of days." Raven reminded him urgently. Christ—she wants this done now!

"Fine," Erik told her as he threw the covers back and made to get out of bed finally. "Give me a couple of hours." Jesus, he needs to at least shower first and pull himself together. He can't show up at Charles' door looking like a hung-over scrub.

"Thank you Erik," she gushed to him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said and then hung up his phone. He looked back to his bed. "Hey…whatever your name was…Dave, or something. It's time to go," he said to the brunet whose hair wasn't the right shade of chestnut. He would never do.

…

Charles flung his front door open. He stared at the man on his front porch. "Oh," he said in shock, "no thank you—we don't need any." The door closed.

Well, Erik thought as he stared at the mahogany door that was just slammed in his face, that went well.

He knocked again, this time louder. The door burst open again and Charles looked quite angry. "What do you want Erik?" he hissed at the taller man. Should Charles really be the angry one here? He's the one who shattered Erik's heart into millions of pieces—and some have never been found again.

"I hear word that you're marrying a woman," Erik told him sneeringly.

Charles ran a hand down his face. "Bloody hell," he muttered. He looked back up at the man he use to share a life with. "That," he said matter-of-factly, "is none of your business." He went to close the door again but Erik was quick to get his foot in the way and stop it. "You are GAY Charles Xavier," Erik told HIM matter-of -factly. Charles' eyes went wide and his face paled. He kicked Erik's foot out of the way and stepped outside quickly, trying to close the door behind him before his fiancé-

"Charles?" came a woman's voice (and it pierced Erik's ears—good god, she sounded like a fucking shrill). "Is someone at the door? Is it the Caterer? Because if so he's ten minutes late and I am NOT paying him to be late!" YOU are not paying him at all you dumb bitch—Charles is. Erik just cocked an eyebrow at his ex-lover, one that said: Really? You're marrying THAT?

"No love," Charles called back into the mansion, "it's just a lonely salesman trying to sell us an alarm system—I already told him we had one but he doesn't seem to _get the hint_ ," he hissed out the last part in Erik's face.

"You want me to get the hose?" Moira asked as her annoying voice got closer. Erik almost laughed wickedly and said: _Bring it on bitch_. But he didn't —he knew it would just make Charles angrier.

"No _dear_ (Erik winced) it's fine—I can handle it," Charles told her, still eyeing Erik like he was the spawn of Satan.

A very un-lady-like snort came from inside and Erik heard Moira said: "Are you sure? Because you couldn't even handle the Florists when they wanted to charge us extra for the vases that were supposed to be free! I swear Charles—if you had more of a backbone, we would have got those free vases!"

Charles' face turned bitter as his eyes narrowed. "Alright _Moira_ , I told you I would take care of the Florist and I will take care of the man at our door," he bit out as carefully as he could without sounding too defensive and Erik was about to pull up a chair and reach for the popcorn because, shit—this was great.

No actually, it was pissing Erik off—he didn't like seeing someone treat Charles like such dirt. Raven was right—this woman WAS a belittling, degrading, _bitch_. He clutched his fists at his sides and resisted the urge to stalk in there, to the place HE used to call home, and shake the shit out of her.

A small sarcastic laugh floated outside and was followed by: "Yeah, we'll see."

Charles took in a frustrated breath through his nose and then looked back to Erik. "What," he asked not so kindly, "do you want?"

"We're talking about this Charles," he said matter-factly. Raven was right— this was dire. He could not let Charles marry this…this… _Succubus_!

"No, we're not," Charles said stubbornly. He made to go back inside but Erik just reached out and grabbed Charles' wrist.

Erik's breath nearly got caught in his throat from the feel of Charles' skin under his hand again. _Five years_ —it had been five years since he touched Charles last. Had he known that day would have been the last, he would have held Charles just a bit longer in bed that morning.

Charles looked down at the contact as well—something in his own eyes sparked. Erik couldn't tell what is was—but it made his heart pang.

He dropped Charles' hand.

"We are talking about this Charles," Erik said again, just as stubbornly as the other man. "And either we can talk about this here on the -" he raised his voice, "-FRONT PORCH." Charles' eyes widened in horror. "Or we can go somewhere else, somewhere more private," he finished with a normal tone.

He looked dead-on at Charles. "But either way—Charles Xavier—we are talking about this."

Charles sighed. "Fine," he bit out, eyes darting up to meet Erik's. "We will go somewhere else. But I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish here —I'm quite happy with the decisions I've made."

Erik just gave Charles a dry, knowing look.

"Charles!" came the shrill's voice again. "What did I tell you about leaving your Genetics Magazines lying around? It makes us look like we have no class!" Speaking of 'class' lady…

"Coffee shop?" Charles asked quickly, like he suddenly wanted to get the hell out of there.

Erik couldn't seem to blame him.

…

"So," Erik said as he looked down at the cup of coffee in his hand, "when you and Moira have sex," he looked up, "do you get it in the right hole?"

"Goodbye Erik," Charles said as he went to stand, but Erik just reached out and grabbed Charles' wrist again. "Just…sit down Charles…I'm sorry," Erik said as he pulled the smaller man back into his seat.

Sighing, Charles flopped back down into the cafés chair. He looked crossly over the table at Erik before picking up his tea cup and taking a drink. After setting his cup back down, he then folded his arms over his chest and looked off to the side. "What do you want Erik?"

"Charles," Erik drew out, "you can't marry her."

"Why not?" Charles asked nonchalantly as he reached for his tea again to take another sip.

"You don't love her," Erik told him matter-factly.

"I love Moira very much," Charles said plainly as he set his cup back down. He looked over to Erik's eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Erik would have punched Charles right in the face for lying so blatantly had he not loved the man with all-

Oh. Well.

Looks like Raven was right.

 _Damn it._

"You're gay Charles," Erik hissed at him, lowering his voice and looking around. Not that he cared if anyone knew he was gay—he just knew that Charles could be funny about it at times. And probably even more so now that he was marrying a…a…a _woman_! Erik shuddered.

And a terrible woman at that.

"No—I am bisexual," Charles told him, WHICH was a damn lie and Erik knew it.

"Since when?" Erik asked, eyeing the man he once shared a bed with every night. He knew the man only liked blokes—who was he trying to kid?

Charles looked off to the side with a shrug. "Since always," he said with a dismissive wave.

"Bullshit," Erik snapped, calling him out. "I know you only have eyes for men —don't try and lie to me! I shared a bed with you for five years Charles—I know how you like it—don't try and tell me you like women!" He narrowed his eyes at the brunet. "Have you even had sex with Moira?" God he really hated asking that.

Looking uncomfortable, Charles shifted in his seat and looked away from Erik again. "We're waiting until after the wedding," he muttered.

Erik laughed. Like, out loud. "What?" he gasped out between laughs. "Are you kidding me?" he choked out. He managed to pull himself together after a while. Luckily Charles was still sitting there after that little production— though he did not look happy, Erik noted.

"Is there a point to this Erik?" Charles hissed out angrily.

Getting the last of his laughs out, Erik took in a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He knew Charles had no interest in women—he was as gay as they came. He took a sip of his coffee before he spoke again, but he still couldn't manage to get the smile off his face—Charles would just have to deal with that. "And is there a reason why you two are 'waiting'?" And he made sure to say the word: waiting, mockingly.

"Because we just are-"

"Because last time I checked," Erik said, cutting his former lover off, "we had LOT'S of sex while we were together." He cocked an eyebrow. "Almost every day, if I'm to remember correctly," he finished with a knowing smile.

"So?" Charles asked defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. Yeah, he knew about all the sex him and Erik had—he was there too.

"So why are you waiting then? You and I didn't wait, that's for sure." He threw another smug smile the brunet's way accompanied by a wink. Bastard.

"Shut up Erik," Charles muttered. He reached for his tea again just to give himself something to do.

"Oh my god," Erik said, his face falling…before it turned into a huge fucking grin. "You're afraid to have sex with her!" He declared proudly (and quite loudly).

"Jesus Erik," Charles said in horror as he nearly choked on his tea. He set the cup down and glared over at his ex-boyfriend. "You want to say that a

little louder? I don't believe the elderly couple in the corner over there quite heard you!"

Erik looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Should I?"

"Erik…" Charles sighed. He buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe I agreed to this," he muttered from behind his hands.

"It's not too late to get out of this Charles," Erik said kindly as he reached over and placed a hand on Charles' arm, "you can still call off the wedding." He cocked his head. "Does Moira hit you?"

Slowly, Charles lowered his hands from his face. He STARED at the crazy man across the table from him. He didn't know what insane thing to address first that Erik had said. "I was talking about agreeing to talk with you," he told the older man. "And NO, Moira doesn't HIT me." He shook his head. "What on earth is wrong with you Erik?" Hey, he should know, he spent five years with the man.

Erik just shrugged. He picked up his coffee again. "I don't know, she kind of seems like the type." He took a sip.

"Lord.." Charles said softly, reburying his face. He was convinced the world hated him.

Erik set his cup down. "Charles, this is serious," he said, all back-to-business-like, "you cannot marry her if you don't love her." And there's no way he loves that shrill of a woman.

"I do love her."

"No you don't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you loved ME for five years!" Erik said harshly. He gave Charles a stern look—no more bullshit—he was cutting straight to the heart of the matter. "I know what you look like when you are in love Charles." He pointed at him. "You _don't_ love her. You may THINK you love her, but what I see in your eyes is not love—it's acceptance. You've accepted her into your life— you've settled. You're only doing this to make your mother happy— for god knows what reason, you know that woman's despicable— and what kills me the most is that you're willing to sacrifice your own happiness for everyone else." Erik looked hard at him. "Maybe that bitch Moira is right—you are spineless."

"Fuck you Erik."

"Prove me wrong then Charles," Erik said, shaking his head. "Prove to me that you really love her."

Charles exhaled through his nose, eyes away from the man across from him. He waited a moment before he finally shifted his eyes the German's way. "I will prove it to you," he said carefully, "by marrying her."

A small unhumorous laugh left Erik's body. "Unbelievable," he muttered,

shaking his head. "You're willing to throw your whole life away—sacrifice your happiness, for what? Just to make your gay-bashing mother happy? I can't even believe I'm still talking to you."

"I'm doing it BECAUSE of you!" Charles snapped out. He instantly regretted it, turning away from Erik and letting out a huff in frustration. Erik's eyebrows furrowed, he was genuinely stumped. "What do you mean by that Charles?" How was this Erik's fault that he was marrying the spawn of Satan's daughter?

Charles sighed. He brought his hand up to message his temple. "I can't do this Erik." He looked over at the other man. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I am marrying Moira Mactaggert next week, with or without your blessing. End of subject."

"Well, if you're taking a poll—put me down for: non-blessing," Erik said dryly as he stared at Charles.

A chuckle left Charles, but not a happy one. He shook his head at his former lover. "That's so you Erik—always trying to be so fucking sarcastic—it was one of the things I hated about you," he said coldly.

"Bullshit," Erik said again, reaching across the table and taking Charles' hand so quickly he didn't even realize he'd done it, "it was one of the things you loved about me." He could always make Charles laugh with his dry, sometimes crude (and offend debatably offensive), sense of humor.

Charles looked down at the hand over his. It brought back so many memories—so many feelings. It was just as firm and calloused as he remembered. He pulled his hand from under Erik's and put it in his lap. "What do you want from me Erik?" He nearly whispered, looking down shamefully.

Sliding his hand back from the other side of the table, Erik just sat back and looked at his long lost lover. "I want you to be happy," he replied just as softly. "I want you to admit to me that she's not what you want—that you don't love her." Erik knew, and Erik knew that Charles knew he knew. Charles couldn't lie to him and get away with it, not after five years with him —Erik could see right through him.

"Fine," Charles bit out lowly. He brought his eyes up to Erik's. "Fine!" He shouted, and then paused; he took in a deep breath. "I _don't_ love her," he said, voice like gravel.

"Then why," Erik said sternly, leaning over the table again towards Charles, "are you marrying her?"

Keeping his eyes locked on Erik's, Charles narrowed them. "Because of you."

This took Erik by surprise. He leaned back in his seat, never taking his eyes off Charles, but softening them a bit. "What?"

"I fucked up, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Charles asked. "I should have never walked away from you—I should have never given up on us so easily—I should have fought more, but instead, I just upped and left. I

was just easier at the time. Now I see what a huge fucking mistake that was." He looked off to the side bitterly.

Well THAT was not at all what Erik was expecting.

"So you're torturing yourself?" Erik asked in disgust. "You're going to marry a woman who you don't love, who clearly treats you like crap and— let's not forget the fact that's she probably only marrying you for your money— all because you walked away from our relationship five years ago?" What, the serious fuck?

The brunet sighed. "I never found anyone that made me as happy as you did," Charles said softly. He looked up. "I just gave up trying. I figured I blew my chance when I walked away from you that September evening. I blew my only chance at being happy."

Good Lord, the man really was torturing himself—Raven was serious—this is dire.

"And so, you're just going to marry someone you don't love—because you couldn't find anyone to replace me?" Erik sighed. He ran his own tired hand down his face. "This is unbelievable," he muttered. He looked back at Charles. "You could have called me—you could have at least tried to call me."

"I didn't think you'd want to hear from me," Charles answered truthfully. He knew he shattered Erik's heart that night he left—he heard the broken sob that came from the man he loved so dearly right before he heard the window break. He even remembered the chill that ran up his spine when he heard Erik sob out: " _I hate you Charles! I hate you Charles Xavier! I wish you'd never_ _came into my life!_ " through the broken window as Charles hurried down thestreet, his own tears streaming down his face as he desperately tried to get away from the only man he ever loved.

"Jesus Charles," Erik breathed out harshly. "I drove myself mad after you left me—I would have killed to hear from you." He looked at Charles soulfully. "I never fully got over you Charles."

Charles kept his eyes on the table. "That makes two of us," he said dimly.

This time, when Erik reached over the table and took his hand, Charles didn't pull it away. "You _broke_ my heart," he said slowly, "but I would never have turned down the chance to talk to you—I wish you would have just called me when you realized the mistake you made."

"There are many things I wish I would have done differently," Charles said as he brought his eyes up to meet Erik's. "The first being not walking away from you five years ago."

Erik squeezed Charles' hand, giving his ex a soft smile. "Come home with me Charles," he whispered, "let's get out of here—you can stay the night." But Charles was already shaking his head no. "I can't Erik," he told his ex-lover. "You know I can't. Moira would have my head on a platter—we have so much planning to do before the wedding—she's already going to scream at me until she turns blue after this. She has no idea where I am—I didn't even tell

her I was leaving."

"I don't care Charles," Erik said shaking his head. "I don't care about any of that." He looked Charles dead on. "I just want you to come home with me. One. Last. _Time_." He enunciated each word carefully, never taking his eyes off Charles'. "Come on Charles—if you're really going to go through with this sham of a wedding, you can at least have one more night of fun." He cocked a half smile. "We'll call it your bachelor party—I trust she didn't allow you to have one?" Allow him to have one? He didn't have bloody time.

Charles shook his head. "No," he said simply. He then shot a wryly look Erik's way. "So you think a bachelor party justifies it as being okay to have sex with someone else?"

Erik just shrugged.

"So… if you and I would have gotten married, you would've fucked someone else during your bachelor party?" Charles asked, giving Erik a disapproving look.

"Never," Erik answered truthfully. "I would have never nor did I ever cheat on you—but this isn't about our wedding that never happened—this is about you and Moira's, and truth be told, I could care less about her and if you do sleep with someone else at your bachelor party." He arched an eyebrow. "As long as that person is me."

This finally got Charles to laugh, softly, but he laughed. "God Erik, you're just how I remembered you," he said with a smile as he shook his head. He brought his eyes back up to Erik's. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say yes."

Erik smiled. He squeezed his ex's hand again. "I'll make it worth your while."

…

Erik slammed Charles up against the door once they reached his apartment, kissing him fiercely as he pressed him against the wood.

"Erik," Charles breathed out once he pulled away, "maybe we should take this inside," he suggested. "The old lady down the hall's creeping me out." Erik looked down the hall, smiled and then looked back to Charles. "You remember Miss Holloway, don't you?" He asked against Charles' lips. Charles' eyes went wide and Erik just gave a small wave to the frozen old ass lady at the end of the hallway. "Good evening Miss Holloway," he said politely as Charles hissed: " _She's still alive_?" into Erik's neck as he buried his face to hide his laughter. The old lady just shuffled back into her apartment, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like the word: " _Powderpuffs_ ".

They both collapsed into a fit of laughter as Erik pulled Charles through the door and onto the couch. Charles wiped a tear away as he fought to breathe again. "She was like 90 when you and I were together!" He said on a laugh.

"And that was like five years ago! How is she still alive?"

Laughing turning into chuckles, Erik took in a breath as he calmed himself.

He looked softly over at Charles. "Yeah," he said, turning back to serious. "Five years was a long time ago." Charles' face turned gentle as well as he looked back at Erik. "It's been a long time my friend," he whispered, "a lot of lost time."

"And that's why I'm going to make-up for it," Erik said quickly as he surged forward and sealed their lips together. He kissed Charles backwards onto the couch, shedding his jacket as he did. Charles removed his cardigan once the kiss broke, whipping it over his head and tossing it across the room. Erik took in a sharp breath at the sight of Charles shirt -less underneath him again. "Charles," he breathed out, running a hand down the brunet's chest. "You're just as beautiful as I remembered."

"And I hope your cock is just as big as I remembered," Charles said as he reached for Erik's belt and starting removing it.

"Jesus Charles," Erik said, "you in a hurry or something?" He watched as his former lover whipped his belt off of him and tossed it across the room before next undoing his pants. Charles grabbed Erik's already hard cock, a pleased look on his face as he moaned out: "Oh Erik, it IS just as big as I remember," and then started stroking. Erik's eyes slid shut and he had to bite back the moan that was threatening his lips.

"It's okay Erik," Charles said between breaths as he stroked his ex faster, "you can moan for me—I won't think any less of you."

Damn it Charles still knows him.

Erik opened his eyes and moaned out embarrassingly loud. It felt so good to have Charles touching him again—no one else even ever came close. He gripped the back of the couch, still holding himself up so Charles could jerk him off, as he looked lovingly down at the only man who ever had his heart.

"Fuck Charles," He breathed out and then reached down to still the younger man's hand. "I'm not going to last long," he warned.

After all—it's Charles…

But Charles just smiled wickedly up at him. "Alright luv, guess we don't want the fireworks to go off before the show begins," he told him. He removed his hand from Erik's pants and began to work on removing his own. Erik whipped his shirt over his head and tossed it over to join Charles' on the floor.

Once they were both naked, Erik pulled Charles back up and into his lap. They kissed as Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's hips and his arms around Erik's shoulders. The taller man held Charles close as they meshed their lips together, he ran one hand down Charles' back as the other cupped the brunet's face.

Charles broke away with a gasp and looked soulfully into his ex's eyes. "I can't believe I went this long without kissing you," he said on a breath and Erik just surged forward and resealed their lips together again. He never wanted to let go.

Breaking the kiss, Charles trailed his lips down Erik's neck, earning him a small kneeing sound from the man as he did. Erik reached down and took Charles' hardness into his hand. He stroked it firmly, earning him his own lovely sound from the other man as well.

"God Erik I've missed this," Charles moaned out, taking in all the pleasure that Erik had to give him.

"So have I," the older man breathed out against Charles' neck, hand still pumping the brunet's cock.

"At least," Charles said between pants as he looked down into Erik's eyes, "you get to go back to fucking men after this—I have to go home to Moira."

"You can still fuck men Charles," Erik rasped out as he gripped Charles around the waist and pumped his cock faster, "as long as that man is me," he added with a smile. Charles choked out a short laugh. He buried his face in Erik's neck and let out a breathy moan. "I would never cheat on my wife," he told his past lover between breaths.

"You're cheating on her right now," Erik informed him, but Charles said nothing to that, he just brought his head back up and sealed their mouths back together. Erik stroked his cock a few more times before Charles was pulling away. "Bedroom," he breathed out, "it will be easier."

"Agreed," Erik said with a grin.

…

Pushing Charles down on his bed, Erik kissed up the brunet's body once he landed on his back. "Is this a new bed?" Charles questioned as Erik worked his way up.

"I had to burn the old one," Erik said once he got to Charles' stomach, looking up at the smaller man, "it smelled too much like you," he told him and then went back to kissing. Charles chuckled but part of him knew what Erik was saying was half-truth.

He too was haunted by memories of his former lover in his house.

Erik mouthed his way up Charles' chest, taking care to place a kiss to every inch of skin he could along the way. Once he reached Charles' neck, he latched on.

"Oi!" Charles cried out as he swatted at the German. "No marks!" he said as he pulled Erik's face free from his neck. He looked seriously into the other man's eyes. "I am not your territory to mark anymore Erik Lehnsherr," he told Erik chidingly, but the taller man only smirked before surging forward and pressing his lips to Charles'.

Says Charles.

Gliding his hand down Charles' body, Erik gripping onto the brunet's hip and pulled him up a bit. Charles wrapped his leg around Erik's back as he ran his hand under Charles' backside. Once Erik's fingers reached their destination, he glided them past Charles' hole. Charles moaned out gently,

biting against Erik's bottom lip as to tell him to go ahead.

Bringing his fingers back up quickly, Erik first stuck them in his mouth; to coat them with saliva, and then Charles' (more saliva), before sliding them back down to press into Charles' hole.

A sharp breath left Charles followed by a low moan. He arched his back and looked up wantonly at the man above him. Erik worked his fingers into the man he still loved, stretching and loosening him as he prepared to fuck him.

"I'm ready Erik," he said breathy as he arched his back more, until it was nearly off the bed. Erik removed his fingers and leaned up to where he was on his knees. He licked his palm, about to use it as lubricant on his cock, but Charles surged up suddenly and took Erik into his mouth quickly, sucking him down and flashing his eyes up at his ex-boyfriend. Erik moaned out shamelessly, watching the same way he did five years ago as Charles rolled his lips over his cock repeatedly.

Once satisfied that Erik's cock was good and wet, Charles pulled back with a wet pop and looked hotly up at his former lover. Erik growled out and looked back down at Charles before telling him: "Do not think I've forgotten about your blowjobs," before pushing Charles back onto the bed. He grabbed both of the younger man's legs, hoisted them up and positioned himself between them. With one hand, he guided his cock to Charles' entrance. He gave Charles one last broken look before he pushed in.

Charles gasped out, thrashing his head to the side as Erik started to roll his hips. He slipped in easily, fitting just like a missing puzzle piece.

A piece that had been missing for five long years.

Gripping onto Charles' legs, Erik wrapped them around his waist and then leaned over Charles to start thrusting his cock deeper into him. Charles dug his fingers into Erik's back, bringing the man he use to do this with almost every night closer as they moved their bodies together. It was just like riding a bike—neither of them forgot how to do it.

Erik slipped his cock in and out of Charles smoothly, taking care to place a random kiss here and there and they fucked.

But when Charles sealed their lips together quickly, he brought one hand up as well to hold Erik's face still. "I love you Erik," he breathed out against the taller man's lips right before he came. Erik felt as his stomach was coated with Charles' warmth and love and he relished in every second of it. And before he knew it, he too was coming, filling Charles up with equal amount of love as he rasped out: "I love you too Charles," before pressing their lips back together.

Afterwards, when they both were laying sweaty and limp next to each other on the bed, Charles looked over at his past lover and said: "I still have to go to the wedding," quietly, and Erik just replied: "I know Charles, I know."

…

Charles stood up at the altar, nervous, but also excited. Raven looked bored

as she walked down the aisle, she was nearly gimping her way down (Charles was surprised that Hank didn't have to drag her down, kicking and screaming) and practically holding her flowers off to the side, as if they were a burden or toxic waste or some shit like that.

Once the music switched to "Here Comes the Bride" the whole attention of the church turned and watched as Moira made her was down the aisle. There were Ooo's and Ahh's and tears as the Succubus made her way to Charles to forever sink her teeth in him and suck him dry of his money. Everyone just thought she looked lovely, except for Raven who just looked like she wanted to set something on fire.

Charles smiled at his bride-to-be as she came to stand by him. The music dyed down and Charles took her hand and placed a soft kiss to it and said: "You look lovely dear." She smiled all fake-like and basked in the attention she was receiving. This was HER day after all.

"But," Charles said and her face fell. (Raven's eyes widened and her ears perked up, she nearly pushed Moira out of the way to get closer to hear what her brother was about to say.) "You're in the wrong spot," Charles told her and she didn't quite understand. "Here, this isn't going to work," he said as he took a step down from the altar. "Come here if you would please."

Confused, Moira took Charles' hand and let herself be led down into the seats. Their guests were equally as confused and muttering among themselves as Charles placed her right by his cold-as-a-dead -fish mother and said: "There you go dear, if you could just sit there for me," with a wink. His mother stood, looking at Charles and declaring: "Charles what is going on?" But Charles simply ignored her and made his way back to the altar. Raven was nearly pissing her pants in what-the-fuck -was -going-on excitement, while Hank just whispered over to Charles: "Dude…that's not where she is supposed to go."

Just then, the church doors opened and one Erik Lehnsherr, who looks quite nice in a tux, walked through the doors. Gasps and small talking could be heard throughout the entire church as Erik made his way down the aisle, his eyes on Charles the whole time and vice versa. Raven was now jumping up and down with excitement, Hank gasped out "Erik!" and Moira just looked like someone shot her cat in the face.

"Why is the alarm system guy here?" She asked Charles, but he didn't even pay her one heap of attention—he was too busy watching the man he loved walk towards him.

Once Erik got to where Charles stood he was attacked by a shrieking Raven as she flung her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. By this point Sharon had stood up and looked over at her son. "Charles," she said with disgust in her voice as she turned her nose up, "What is going on? What is HE-" she looked nastily over at Erik, "-doing here?"

Smiling proudly, Charles looped his arm through Erik's and turned to face his un-loving mother. "Ah," he said once he saw his mother's unapproving look. "Mother—I do believe you remember my ex -boyfriend, Erik (Moira's eyes grew wide at THIS news) well," Charles chuckled and looked down. "Not really my ex anymore." He glanced back up at his mother. "We're

getting married—today—in this very church...right now."

Gasps could be heard echoing through the church, Moira screamed out: "What!?" as she stood angrily. Sharon clutched her heart (Erik smirked) and cried out: "Oh dear Lord no!" And Charles was happy for once that Nana wasn't alive for this because she really would have keeled over dead from shock. Hank gave Alex, who was right next to him in line for Charles' groomsmen, a small fist bump and Raven just squealed even more as she jumped up and down excitedly.

Moira's family was leaving by the herds, saying things like: "Well I never!" as Moira threw her bouquet to the ground and yelled: "I can't believe you'd do this to me Charles!" before stomping off and out of the church. Raven flipped her a going away present and Sharon just stood there in shock before she too finally decided she'd seen enough, and turned to leave.

Good, Charles thought as he watched the mother that never told him she loved him leave, I didn't want her at my wedding anyway. He turned back around and faced the Minister, who had a look of: _Eh, I've seen worse_ , on his face and Charles said: "Alright, now in place of the name: Moira Mactaggert, I need you to use: Erik Lehnsherr, instead." The Minister nodded and Charles looked around to see who all was left at his wedding.

There was Raven and Angel as bridesmaids still, well technically there was no longer a bride so they were just Erik's best gals he supposed, and Hank and Alex as Charles' groomsmen. Darwin, Sean, Azazel, Janos and Emma where still in the pews as well, smiling and looking as happy as ever, well except for Emma who was filing her nails and looked a bit bored, but she was still there to support him, and that's all that mattered. Logan was also there, in the back row, feet up as he held up his cigar in solute before sticking it back in his mouth and waiting for the ceremony to continue (Scott rolled his eyes and told him he shouldn't smoke in church).

Charles was surrounded by all his friends—all the ones who mattered anyway—he couldn't have been any happier.

He then looked to Erik.

And got happier.

The End.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
